


my darling boy, my love

by senator_princess_general



Series: Timeless Romance (Rane through the 20th century) [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Kurt and Blaine are (unfortunately) here too, M/M, More tags to come later, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senator_princess_general/pseuds/senator_princess_general
Summary: The war was over, the city was vibrant, and Shane Anderson was coming home, hungry to create his own exciting adventures. But, little did he know that literally running into someone less than a day after he got back would start it.
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Series: Timeless Romance (Rane through the 20th century) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823467
Kudos: 6





	my darling boy, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue written for Daltonfic Big Bang 2020 Week 6 Day 4: Historical AU

_ August 14th, 1945  _

“Come  _ on _ , Blaine! We could be too late!” 

Kurt dragged his boyfriend by the cuff of his shirt through the crowd that grew denser the further they walked. In fact, if it wasn’t for his partner’s will-power to converge in Times Square tonight, they probably would have gotten separated.  


“‘I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” Blaine responded between bouts of apologies to the people he trampled through on behalf of Kurt. 

After the bombing five days ago, the whole country waited with baited breath day by day for President Truman’s word about the war. A sense of anticipation hung in the air like lingering cigarette smoke, and everyone breathed it in. Each day came and went with what seemed like no significance, as if preparing for a momentous apex. Collective fists were clenched, and breathes were held; the public was ready to release them.

Times Square was already burdensome to navigate on a day by day basis, but the crowds that amassed the past five days made it damn near impossible. While Blaine Anderson hung onto the hopes that the war would end in the next few days, Kurt Hummel spent the past few days feeling more exasperated than anything else. The subway was packed wall to wall, and it wasn’t like taking public transit to his work was any easier. At least Blaine was only a mile walk away from the radio station where they both worked mornings. Kurt was much further, and he spent a few risky nights in a row at Blaine’s place because of the crowds. 

But, today was different. 

The past few days during their morning broadcasts, the whole station babbled to each other about how they heard from someone who heard from someone else who heard from their brother who worked for the media that the President was going to have a big announcement in the next few days. That afternoon, following their broadcast, Blaine’s supervisor had pulled him aside saying that media personnel were literally  _ running  _ and into the White House to prepare for an announcement later that day in the early evening. And, as soon as Blaine relayed that information to his partner, Kurt’s apathy transformed into an unsatiated excitement.

Word must have gotten around to the entire city as fast as it did the radio station, as people poured out in numbers at least tripling what they were in the preceding days. Those lucky enough to live nearby sat in fire escapes and opened their windows, while children sat atop their parent’s shoulders, and other citizens opted to pile atop of cars and other structures to see the illuminated signs. By the time Kurt and Blaine showed up, the nook of the crowd they settled into was still too far to read any of the signs, but if the announcement was really being made that night, they would know. 

So, they waited. Minutes ticked by like time slowed by half, and the suspense made an hour feel like a millennium. The smell of sweat and even urine perforated the air, and the voices of the crowd were already deafening. Kurt and Blaine, both needing their voices for a living, resigned themselves to staying silent and squeezing each other’s hands, as the attention of the public was completely focused on the electric signs before them rather than on other people, desperate to read  _ any  _ news at all.   
  
And then, the crowd roared. 

_ OFFICIAL-- TRUMAN ANNOUNCED JAPANESE SURRENDER _

The words shook the Earth beneath the millions gathered in those blocks. Hats, confetti, signs, and anything the crowd could get their hands on were thrown into the air, and the sounds of impromptu musicians blasting a mix of improvised Jazz and variations on American classics diffused through the screams. Unable to publicly plant a kiss on his partner, Blaine latched onto Kurt with a rigid grip and weeped into his sweater. Kurt returned the sentiment and spun him around, gripped with disbelief. The war was over.

Kurt was high from the energy of the crowd and the news that shook the entire world, but Blaine held on to his hip tight and kept sobbing. The war already took from Kurt, but for Blaine things were different. He still had someone out there, and to him, the end of the war meant one thing:   


His brother was coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> NOT ME NOT EVEN NAME DROPPING RANE IN THE PROLOGUE SORRY Y'ALL


End file.
